Mathematical models of microcirculatory structure and function are developed from conceptual models into systems of coupled ordinary and/or partial differential equations. Methods of solution of these nonclassical formulations are developed and tested and satisfactory cost effective methods are used to explore the properties of these models. The results are interpreted in terms of microcirculatory physiology and are published in the scientific literature.